The Parent Trap: Digital Version
by Venus163
Summary: 2 Digidestined. 2 children. 1 divorce... but not for long! Continue reviewing! Thanks to all who have! (*CHAPTERS 11 & 12 UP*)
1. Prologue: And So It Begins...

A/N: Hey, peoples! It's Venus163 here, and no, I am not dead. I've just been working on a story for a long long time, and see, I've uploaded a part of it! Here, I present to you "The Parent Trap"- The Digital Version!  
  
Just so you know, I DO NOT OWN anything: the plot belongs to "The Parent Trap" movie peoples, and the characters to whoever owns Digimon. The only thing I do own are the little plot twists.  
  
And no, this is not Sorato! And that's all I'm going to say!  
  
I know you just want to get to it, so here it is! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
***THE PARENT TRAP: DIGITAL VERSION***  
~PROLOGUE: AND SO IT BEGINS...~  
  
  
  
Screaming and yelling could be heard all around the block. A curious woman poked her head out of her window to see what the racket was. "What the-"  
  
Her mouth dropped open as she realized that it was the nice couple next door, who had been only married for a few years. Through the open window, she could see and hear everything going on.  
  
The wife had her hands on her hips and looking furious. "What, you don't think I could make it?"  
  
Her husband stood stiffly, and his tone was cold. "You're still not strong enough to go back to work, and you know it."  
  
"Not strong enough!? Why, I've had weeks and weeks to recover, and you-"  
  
"You know you had complications. I don't want you to go back to work for a good while yet." His voice was authoritive, and the woman was quite sure that the wife would back off.  
  
But she was wrong. The wife looked even angrier. "Stop babying me! I can take care of myself!"  
  
Her husband snorted. "Ha, what a joke."  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore! I'm a grown woman!"  
  
"Then why are you still acting like a kid?" the husband retorted.  
  
The woman cringed as she saw the wife's eyes flash. "Look who's talking!"  
  
"Well, at least I wasn't the one who complained every minute about how she was so tired, that we should stop and rest, how she needs new clothes and a shopping trip to the mall-"  
  
The wife was furious. "Why you-"  
  
"-I wasn't the one who didn't know what sincerity even was, so went around putting on airs and acting like the snobby little brat she was-"  
  
Suddenly, the fire seemed to go out of the wife's eyes. She stood there for a long moment, an expression of hurt clearly on her face.  
  
The husband stopped and reached out to her. "Oh god, I'm so sorry M-"  
  
"I don't need your excuses," she said coldly, her voice only shaking a little. She turned and disappeared from sight.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out of here! I'll pack my things and leave!"  
  
The husband, too, disappeared out of sight, but the curious woman could still hear their voices.  
  
"Leaving? Are you nuts?"  
  
"Well, maybe I am!"  
  
"Then what about the children?"  
  
"I'll take Miya with me... you can bring up Misa."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"I'll get the papers for the divorce once I get out of here, and make sure the lawyers send you a copy. Just sign them."  
  
For a few minutes, the voices were muffled, and the woman couldn't hear a thing. Just when she was about to give up and turn away from the window, she heard the front door of the house next door slam.  
  
She ran to her own front door and opened the door slightly. She could see the wife hail a taxi, and start to put her suitcases inside.   
  
The husband looked aghast. "God, you can't be serious about thi-"  
  
"I'm dead serious," the wife snapped, closing the taxi trunk with such a vengeance that the cab driver winced. She gave the driver a look that sent him hurrying to get the door open.  
  
She stepped inside with a baby in her arms. "To Odaiba District, please," she requested of the driver, who was slipping into the driver's seat.  
  
The husband, who had another child in his arms, knocked on the window. "You can't do this... to Miya and Misa, to me..."  
  
The wife said nothing, and the cab drove away.  
  
The husband watched the taxi until it was lost to sight. The woman was meekly pulling the door closed when she stopped.  
  
She had stopped for she saw a scene that she had never seen before, and had never expected to, a scene that would have confirmed her suspicions had someone told her the world was coming to an end:  
  
The husband was crying.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1: So Near, Yet So Far

***THE PARENT TRAP: THE DIGITAL VERSION***  
~CHAPTER 1: SO NEAR, YET SO FAR~  
  
  
  
A young girl, around the age of twelve, stood unhappily by the car, looking beseechingly towards the woman who was taking out several suitcases from the trunk. The woman pretended not to see the look, but the girl knew very well that she had.  
  
Finally, she spoke. "Sora, how come we have to come here?" she whined.  
  
Sora winced before turning to look at her. "Misaki, there is no 'we.' Your father wanted you to…"  
  
"Speaking of Dad, how come he didn't come?"   
  
Sora sighed before slamming the trunk shut. "You know he had a record deal…"  
  
The girl's bottom lip stuck out angrily. "You can't make me go!"  
  
With a soft sigh, Sora turned to look at the girl and was struck with a sense of familiarity, like she always was. Misaki had shoulder-length blond hair and soft, cinnamon brown eyes that were filled with anger and rebellion.   
  
"You look so much like your father…" she couldn't help but say.  
  
Her lip trembled. "Oh Sora, I don't want to go!"  
  
Sora thought to herself of how much she resembled in spirit her…  
  
Misaki wiped her eyes. "I want to stay with Dad…"  
  
"Well," Sora began, putting an arm around the girl, "Your father wants you to come here because this was where he went to summer camp around your age. This place changed his life forever…" More than you'll ever know she thought sadly.  
  
"Sora, did you come here too?" Misaki asked innocently.  
  
Sora leaned weakly against the car, unwanted memories screaming through her head at speeds of over 100 miles per hour. Memories of a time of him…  
  
She shook her head and said, keeping her voice calm, "Yes, Misaki. I came here too." She straightened and hugged the girl one last time. "Have fun, Misaki. I'll be here to pick you up in a few weeks."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Shh," she whispered, putting a finger against her lips. "Be your daddy's girl."  
  
Misaki closed her mouth and nodded. "Yes, Sora."  
  
Sora waited until Misaki was out of sight before bursting into tears.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to go," another little girl said on the other side of the camp. "I don't want to leave you and Mother."  
  
The tall man who had been unloading suitcases stopped to hug the girl. Kneeling in front of her, he said softly, "You know we love you…"  
  
"Yes," she said tearfully.  
  
"And you know that we want the best for you…"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"So, your mother feels that this is the best place for you be. You'll have a taste of Japanese culture, and make some new friends."  
  
"But…"  
  
The man stroked her cheek gently. "Did you know that your mother and I came here when we were around your age, Miyame?"  
  
Miyame shook her head curiously. "No, Tai…"  
  
"We were never the same again. We met new friends, had many adventures together…" Made mistakes together… he thought to himself.  
  
Miyame sighed as tears formed in her eyes, but she said, "I'll miss you, Taichi…"  
  
"I'll miss you too, Miyame." He staunchly refused to cry, though he wanted to deeply. The place had just too many memories.  
  
"Will you say goodbye to Mother for me?" Miyame requested.  
  
"I will. You do know that her new line is called 'Miyame', don't you?"  
  
Miyame smiled. "I know. Bye Tai," she said, and he was hit with the sense of her mother's eyes looking at him, but he shook his head to see mahogany, rather frightened eyes peering out from beneath a mop of long, fair hair.  
  
Tai hugged her once again. "Bye, Miyame. I'll be here in a few weeks."  
  
Miyame waved goodbye before determinedly walking away without looking back.  
  
She is so much her mother's girl, he thought to himself.   
  
As the top of the girl's head disappeared, he got in the car and stared unseeingly at the steering wheel. The memories began to hit him hard, and everywhere he turned, it was as if he could see her beautiful face…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
A/N: I REPEAT- PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! 


	3. Chapter 2: Mixed Impressions

A/N: I repeat, I own absolutely nothing except the plot twists. Need I say more?  
  
  
  
***THE PARENT TRAP: DIGITAL VERSION***  
~CHAPTER 2: MIXED IMPRESSIONS~  
  
  
  
Misaki dragged her things into the cabin, peering around at all the things inside. There were several girls already inside, and she crinkled her nose in disgust. They were all squealing with excitement over some type of gossip, or painting their toenails some sort of ugly color. She scowled as she caught sight of several girls giving one a makeover with a huge amount of makeup.   
  
One of them looked up at her. "Oh, who are you?" she asked giddily.  
  
"Is it any of your business?" she asked rudely.  
  
The girl looked taken aback. "Oh…"  
  
Misaki brushed the hair out of her eyes. She had just put it quickly into a ponytail, and now it was all falling out… not that she cared, though.  
  
Sora and Dad doesn't care one whit about any of this, she thought, irritation flooding into her little rebellious heart. Who cares what's in fashion? Who cares about boys and, ugh, romance?  
  
The girls were now looking at her strangely, whispering amongst each other.  
  
Her temper flared. "What are you looking at, you bunch of freaks?" she snapped.  
  
She was immediately sorry for the words as soon as she saw them look hurt, but never in a million years would she stoop down to the level of admitting it. "Well?" she yelled.  
  
The girls turned away from her, giving her the cold shoulder.   
  
Misaki blinked away the angry tears in her eyes. "Who cares about them," she muttered to herself. "I'm worth ten of them." Taking her suitcase, she began heading towards one of the rooms.  
  
She suddenly lost her balance and fell. As she looked up angrily, the girl who had first spoke to her smiled nastily as she slowly withdrew her foot. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I must watch where my foot goes. It's not my fault that it is attracted to filthy scum."  
  
The whole room laughed. Misaki felt her lip tremble, and hot tears stung her eyes, but she viciously held them back. "Oh no, it's my fault," she said in a low voice. "I must have been too blinded by that crap that people put on their eyes… what was it again? Mascara? Oh, and you should know that red is not your color."  
  
The girl gasped angrily, for she was wearing all red. Misaki felt a twinge of satisfaction as she walked into a room, head held high.   
  
But it soon faded as she slammed the door shut. She wanted to cry so much, but she would never give them that satisfaction. Instead, she staunchly sat and took out her CD Player and her favorite CD. Popping it into the Player, she laid back on the bed and hoped for some comfort.   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
When Miyame finally managed to carry her suitcase into the cabin, the other girls in the cabin stared suspiciously at her.  
  
Nervously, she put her things down. "Um, hello?" she began weakly.  
  
They said nothing, but stared at her.  
  
She was uncomfortably aware of her long hair tied up in a fancy ponytail, and mentally checked to see if there was a strand out of place.  
  
There weren't.  
  
She began to grow hot, and slowly she began to take off her coat, wondering if she was in the wrong cabin.  
  
Suddenly one of the girls shrieked. "Oh my gawd! That design!"  
  
The other girls began to whisper to each other, eyes wide.  
  
Miyame frantically took off the rest of her coat and tossed it onto one of her suitcases. She feverishly looked at the blue and white plaid skirt and the neon pink blouse she was wearing, trying to look for a stain that perhaps Tai had missed when ironing it for her, or perhaps a lost button.  
  
The girl who had spoken first, in a rather atrocious dress of red, Miyame's keen eye noted, came up to her, eyes glittering. "Um… what a lovely outfit."  
  
"Thanks," Miyame said, flustered. "My mother gave it to me." That's not a complete lie, she reassured herself, but didn't feel any better as she realized, But it's not a complete truth, either.  
  
Another girl came up to her and hesitatingly put a hand on her shoulder, feeling the blouse and looking longingly at the skirt. "It's the latest fashions, too…"  
  
Miyame's eagerness to fit in made her blurt, "Oh no, it isn't. This one was from a month ago; it's quite old, really."  
  
The girl's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Old?"  
  
Miyame scrambled to fix the mistake. "I mean, the latest rage is stripes now, not plaid, and neon blue has pushed out neon pink… well, that's what they say in New York," she finished lamely.  
  
The first girl pushed the other out of the way and stared. "New York? You're from New York?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes…"  
  
The girls shrieked. "Oh my gawd!"  
  
Miyame soon had trouble trying to listen to everyone at the same time.  
  
"Sorry about before," the girl in red told her. "The girl before you was just mean… called us freaks…"  
  
"I'm sorry," Miyame told her, but her guilty conscience made her aware that she didn't mean it. She rather wanted to meet the girl who had stood up to these brainless girls… for brainless they were.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Revelation

A/N: Enjoy so far? I hope so. Have you guessed the couple? I think the prologue made it pretty obvious... plus, it's ME! Come on, you should know!  
  
  
  
***THE PARENT TRAP: DIGITAL VERSION***  
~CHAPTER THREE: THE REVELATION~  
  
  
  
Misaki stared unhappily out the window, watching the rain fall. All the other girls had gone to the campfire in the shelter, but she had stayed behind. She would have to go home tomorrow, and for the whole four weeks that she been here, the other girls had been just cruel. After the first week she never went anywhere but stayed in her cabin, glad that the counselors didn't care. She would hurry to get her meals before they did, or wait until they were gone.  
  
A lone tear rolled down her cheek. She was disgusted with herself. Why couldn't she stand up to a group of stupid girls?   
  
There was a sudden knock on the door. Quickly, she wiped her cheek and said angrily, "What do you want?"  
  
A meek voice answered, "I just wanted to know if I could come in…"  
  
Misaki sighed, apprehension making her tense. "Alright," she snapped, trying to appear like it didn't bother her that everyone hated her.  
  
A blonde girl walked cautiously inside. "Nice room you have," she said softly.  
  
Misaki suspiciously looked at her. "So?"  
  
She shrugged. "Just mentioning it." Then, she looked up to meet her gaze. "What's your name?"  
  
She didn't want to tell this nosy girl her name, but it slipped out. "Misaki."  
  
"Misaki," she repeated. "That's a beautiful name." She beamed at her.   
  
Misaki suddenly felt a little happier. "And what's yours?"  
  
"Miyame."  
  
"That's a pretty name."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Misaki watched as Miyame stepped into the room a little more. She felt a twinge of envy as she saw the expensive clothes the other was wearing. It made her feel all the more shabbier in the worn blue jeans and old T-Shirt she was wearing.  
  
She was shocked when Miyame said wistfully, "I wish I had such a big collection of music."  
  
Misaki stared at the large rack of CDs on the table. "You do?"  
  
"Um-hmm." Miyame moved to sit next to her on the bed, and for some strange reason Misaki didn't mind. "My mother doesn't like music," she explained.  
  
"Not like music?!"   
  
Miyame laughed. "I know. It's strange. Most people think I have everything I want, but I don't."  
  
Misaki nodded. "I know what you mean." She was silent for a moment before blurting, "I wish I had clothes like yours."  
  
Miyame shook her head, seeming to be not surprised. "You don't. You have to keep up with all the latest trends and fashions. At first, it's fun, but after a while it's really tiresome."  
  
"Oh." Misaki looked at the topmost CD and said suddenly, "Well, my dad has connections. He knows a lot of those people," she said, gesturing to the CDs.  
  
"He does?" Miyame asked, looking awed.  
  
"Yeah. Well, you see, he's a manager for some of those people," Misaki explained. "You might have heard of him… Yamato Ishida?"  
  
"*The* Yamato Ishida?" Miyame asked, mouth open.   
  
Misaki nodded. "Yeah. I'm his daughter, Misaki Ishida."  
  
Miyame shook her head in disbelief. "That's just unbelievable…"  
  
"You better believe it," Misaki told her.  
  
Miyame looked up at her. "You know what brand of clothes, these are?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, they're the Palmon," Misaki answered eagerly. Miyame stared at her, and Misaki said quickly, "My dad doesn't like things like these… he calls them frivolities."  
  
Miyame felt a flash of anger but it quickly disappeared. "Well, my mother designs the Palmon branch."  
  
Misaki's mouth fell open. "No way!"  
  
Miyame nodded slowly. "It's true, though. I'm Miyame Tachikawa, and my mother is Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
Both stared at each other for a while.  
  
"Wow," Misaki said finally. "And don't tell me your dad is famous, too…"  
  
Miyame answered, "No… I don't have a father. My mother divorced when I was three."  
  
Misaki stared. "Weird!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't have a mother. My dad divorced when I was three too."  
  
Miyame suddenly looked up. "You know, the other day someone mistook me for you…"  
  
"Someone did that to me too," Misaki agreed.  
  
Both looked at the mirror without warning, and stared at both their reflections.  
  
"Oh my gawd," Misaki whispered.  
  
"We could pass off for twins," Miyame said hoarsely.  
  
And indeed they could. Both had the luxurious blonde hair, the cinnamon eyes, the tall, slender figure…  
  
Wordlessly Miyame took out a photo, a half of a photo to be precise. "This is my mother," she said.  
  
Misaki took it and looked at the beautiful woman, and at the young Miyame next to her. She took out a half of a photo of her own and gave it to her. "This is my father."  
  
Miyame gazed down at the handsome man, before she looked up. Their eyes met, and silently they put the picture together.  
  
It was Misaki that broke the silence. "A perfect match…"  
  
Miyame suddenly looked up and grinned. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
A/N: REVIEW! I CAN NEVER SAY IT ENOUGH!! 


	5. Chapter 4: A Sudden Twist

A/N: Okay, so now you know that it's a Mimato. Well, duh! It's me, Venus163! What did you expect, all you people who have read my works before but didn't know it was me? As for the rest of you: If you *have* read my stuff before, and you guessed right: Great! If you haven't read my stuff and guessed it right: Great! And if you haven't read my stuff and guessed wrong: Well, now you know what I write about.   
  
ENJOY!!  
  
  
  
***THE PARENT TRAP: DIGITAL VERSION***  
~CHAPTER FOUR: A SUDDEN TWIST~  
  
  
  
A haircut and many lessons of life later, Misaki and Miyame stood outside, each waiting for their respective rides as their summer camp experience came to an end.  
  
"Remember that you should answer to Miya," Miyame told Misaki. "Your room is up the stairs and the one on the far right. And you *must* be careful around Taichi. He can read me like a book, so if anyone finds out, it'd be him."  
  
"Watch out for Taichi," Misaki repeated, stroking the silk blouse of Miyame's she was wearing.  
  
"Yeah… but call him Tai," Miyame said quickly.  
  
"As for you, you're called Misa," Misaki said quickly. "Your room is up the stairs and straight down the hallway to the third door on the left. *You* need to be careful around Sora."  
  
"Careful around Sora," Miyame repeated. "OK."  
  
A honking sounded, and they both whirled around to see a pretty woman with a soft smile walk out of a luxurious car.  
  
"Good bye, and good luck," Misaki whispered to Miyame, trying to hide her face. Miyame nodded, and began walking towards the woman.  
  
"Oh Misa," she exclaimed, "how great you look! Did you have fun?"  
  
"Oh yes, Sora," Miyame said, trying to stay calm. "I had lots of fun."  
  
Sora leaned over and hugged her warmly. "I'm sure you want to see your father, Misa. He's at his home here in Tokyo, the one in Odaiba. You *do* want to see him, don't you?" Sora teased.  
  
Miyame nodded, her heart in her throat. "Yes, Sora. More than you'll ever know."  
  
Sora looked at her strangely for a moment, but to Miyame's intense relief, smiled. "When I came here, I used to be homesick, too." She looked straight at the road as she began driving. "But then I met some friends, and we were all happy together."  
  
"Was Fa- I mean, Dad your friend?"  
  
Sora nodded. "Yes, we met there. Along with all the others."  
  
"Who?"   
  
Sora sighed as she stopped at the red light. "There was Jyou… the most reliable person in the world. He's somewhere in Africa, helping the needy… he became a doctor, you know. He just clicked with the job.  
  
"Koushiro is somewhere in California, designing the latest computer chip, or so he says. He never got off his laptop then," Sora laughed as she turned a corner. "He was really smart, always searching for knowledge. Still is, to tell you the truth.  
  
"There was Takeru, your Uncle Takeru. Right now he's at his home in Odaiba, writing heart-warming stories that have inspired many people, and gave them hope. Your dad has a secret stash of his books somewhere; he always did baby him.  
  
"Then there's Takeru's wife, your Aunt. Now, she was lovely," Sora said, sighing. "She was very optimistic, and seemed to shine with a light every time you looked at her. Gave all the people at the charity organizations she works for the will to work hard. Yes, Hikari was a child of light…"  
  
Miyame felt her heart careen to a stop. Her head began spinning, and she jerked her head to look at Sora. "Did… did you say Hikari?"  
  
Sora nodded, swerving to avoid a car. "Crazy drivers," she muttered before saying, "Hikari? Yes, that was her name. We all called her Kari, though. She was a sweet little thing…"  
  
Miyame shook her head furiously. No, it couldn't be… could it? Deciding to take a chance, she said innocently, "Didn't Aunt Kari have a brother?"  
  
To the outsider Sora didn't seem to care, but Miyame's sharp eyes picked up immediately the way she stiffened and how she looked at her out of the corner of her eye. She also noted the flicker of emotion in her expression and the whitening of her knuckles as she grasped the steering wheel tightly.  
  
After a moment of silence, Sora said in a calm voice, only slightly trembling, "Yes, she did. Taichi."  
  
"Taichi," Miyame repeated, eyes wide.  
  
"Yes, Taichi," Sora said, eyes glued to the road. "He was a great guy. Had lots of courage. He cared about everyone before himself. A good friend…"  
  
Miyame understood immediately. Sora had loved Taichi. Perhaps Tai had loved her back; she had noticed the sadness in his eyes that he tried to hide whenever she was around, but she hadn't been fooled.  
  
Sora was silent.  
  
Compassion filled her for the older woman, so she said, "What was my fa… I mean, what was Dad like?"  
  
Sora gratefully answered, "Yamato? Now, he was the rebel. Always aloof and cold to everyone. It seemed to us that he cared only for Takeru, but he cared for us all. There was one person who touched him deeply…" She fell silent.  
  
"Who?" Miyame asked, expectation sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"Her name was… Mimi."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Misaki watched as Miyame turned and waved to her as she drove away with Sora. Part one was complete. Sora hadn't seemed to have noticed anything wrong.   
  
She looked at her pretty clothes again and sighed blissfully. How wonderful it felt to dress like… like a princess…  
  
A horn honked, and she looked up, startled. A tall man with large hair stepped out and smiled before running over to her and scooping her up in his arms.  
  
"Hey Princess Miya," he said teasingly as he kissed her cheek. "How has your majesty been?"  
  
Misaki felt warmth flood over her as she said, "Fine. And you, Tai?"  
  
Tai grabbed her bags and led her to the car. "Oh, fine as I'll ever be," he said lightly. "Other than the fact that some people rather missed you a lot…" he cocked his eyebrows at her as he opened the passenger side of the car. "You first, Princess."  
  
Misaki went inside, and soon she and Taichi were traveling to the airport.  
  
"Your mother insisted on taking you on a shopping spree as soon as you got home," Tai said in a confiding way. "She put off a whole line of clothes just to be with you."  
  
Misaki listened, entranced, as Tai told her everything that had been going on for the weeks that she had been away.   
  
It wasn't until they were comfortably on a plane on their way to New York when Misaki decided to ask about something that had been bugging her all day.  
  
"Tai, did you and Mo… I mean, Mother meet many friends at summer camp?"  
  
At those words, Tai's face became dreamy. "Ah, those were the days, my Princess. Yes, we made many friends." He smiled at her eager face.  
  
"Let's see… there was Izzy. He had an ongoing love affair with his laptop. It was an obsession; he was never off the thing. The purest and truest love there ever was," he finished dramatically.  
  
Misaki giggled.  
  
Tai, as if encouraged by her giggles, said, "Jyou… he worried too much. He made a big deal over small, totally unimportant things, but was strong when big, important things came his way… when he wasn't fainting.  
  
"My little sister Kari… she was too serious for a little girl. Way too mature. Sometimes I wondered if she was my sister at all and not some wise person.  
  
"Then, there was her husband… 'course, he wasn't her husband then, but he is now. Nice little guy. I used to threaten to kill him if he even so much as thought something inappropriate with Kari. Scared him half to death. But Takeru's a good guy…"  
  
Misaki felt as if she had been hit by a truck. "Did you say Takeru?"  
  
"No, I said Britney Spears," Tai said sarcastically. "Of course I said Takeru!"  
  
Misaki's mind raced. Could it possibly be…?   
  
She decided to go and barge ahead anyway. "Wasn't there someone that Kari considered to be a sister?" she asked cautiously.  
  
At those words Tai nearly fell out of his seat. Misaki reached out to help him back up. As he settled in his seat again, he looked at her, hard, for a moment, before relaxing. "Yes, there was such a person."  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
"Her name was… Sora."  
  
Shocked, she stared at Taichi, although feeling as if she had known before. "Sora…"  
  
"Sora was a lovely girl," Taichi said, eyes dreamy and lost in the past. "She used to be a tomboy, but she was quite beautiful. She cared about everyone, loved everyone, gave everyone a second chance…"  
  
Misaki turned her face away from him, eyes wide. Suddenly, it all clicked together. Taichi loved Sora. And with the way Sora would look at an odd moment, her eyes sad and her occasional sigh… she probably loved him too…  
  
Misaki was silent for a moment longer before deciding to venture out with her question. "What was Mother like then?"  
  
Taichi's eyes cleared and he looked down at her, smiling. "Your mother… she was a crybaby."  
  
Misaki stared.  
  
Taichi laughed. "Just don't tell her I said that. But the truth is, she was. She was spoiled and a big brat. Cried over everything, and complained. I would be lying if I said I wasn't angry with her most of the time. But… she changed. She changed, for one person…"  
  
Misaki held her breath. This was it, she knew it!  
  
"She changed for… Yamato…"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
A/N: Read on! But review first! I'd like to know your thoughts on this!  



	6. Chapter 5: Reunions

A/N: Gomen for all those people out there who don't understand this. Mimi and Yamato are the parents. Taichi is Mimi's butler and friend while Sora is Yamato's housekeeper and friend. I know it doesn't sound logical but I thought since both pairs were friends, why not let them live together as friends, bringing up a girl between them? AND NO, THEY DO NOT LOVE EACH OTHER, AT LEAST IN THAT WAY!! Well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
***THE PARENT TRAP: DIGITAL VERSION***  
~CHAPTER 5: REUNIONS~  
  
  
  
Miyame bit her lip nervously as the car turned into the driveway of a large house. She would get to meet her father, finally! After almost ten years of waiting, she would finally see the man that was her father.  
  
Sora turned off the engine and got out. "Misaki, your father is…"  
  
"Where's my Misa?"  
  
Miyame jumped, startled, at the roar, before leaping out of the car, heart thumping wildly. It was *his* voice, she was sure of it…  
  
She watched as a tall, blonde man charged out of the house, midnight blue eyes glittering. He had the smile of a heartthrob but the aura of a rebel. He was incredibly handsome… He was…   
  
Yamato Ishida was more than what she had hoped for in a father.  
  
She stood and stared dumbly as he rushed over to her and snatched her up in his arms. "Oh, Misaki, how have you been? I've missed you…"  
  
She felt the tears sting her eyes, but she knew that the real Misaki never would have cried, so she held them back. "I… I'm fine, Fa… Dad… I missed you too… more than you can possibly know…"  
  
He pulled away and looked over her, grinning all the while. "You've grown so tall, Misa… you make me feel old…"  
  
She stared unbelievingly at him, into the eyes of one who seemed to be almost… immortal. "You? Old?"  
  
He laughed. "Oh, sucking up to your old man now, huh? What did they teach you at that summer camp?"  
  
Quickly searching her mind for a Misaki remark, she answered, "That boys are icky, especially ones that try to peek into the girl's shower room?"  
  
At that, the smile on her father's face immediately faded. "Boys? Girl's… shower?"  
  
Sora, who had been silent up till then, burst into laughter. "Relax, Matt! She was only kidding!"  
  
He did relax, but his expression was still suspicious. "You were kidding… right?"  
  
"The girls got back at them by peering into *their* shower room," Miyame replied innocently, actually starting to get into acting like Misaki.  
  
Yamato stared hard at her for a while before smiling again. "And what did they do for revenge?"  
  
"They turned off the heat," she answered, and her father laughed before he hugged her again.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Misaki stared in awe at the large house… mansion rather, that sat on the outskirts of New York City. No way, even in her wildest dreams, could she have imagined that Miyame lived in something like… *this*. She knew she was rich as well, but her father preferred something smaller than this… larger than a regular house, but not a mansion…  
  
Taichi nudged her, grinning. "Like the remodeling your mother had done?"  
  
Misaki said nothing, just stared.  
  
The car stopped right in front of the door, which was huge, Misaki noted.  
  
Taichi stepped out and opened the door for her. "Hey Miya, your mother…"  
  
"Miya!"  
  
At the cry, Misaki jerked her head up, heart pounding. There was only one person who that voice could belong to… her mom…  
  
She almost choked as her eyes fell on a woman who pushed open the doors and stood at the top of the steps, smiling. She was beautiful, more beautiful than any other woman she had ever seen. She had soft, chestnut hair in an untidy bun, and large eyes, exactly like her own. She had a slender figure with a complexion like a flower…  
  
Mimi Tachikawa was so much more than what she had imagined to be her mom…  
  
Suddenly, she threw herself at her mother, letting out a cry.  
  
"Mo… Mother, I missed you so…"  
  
She felt tears escape her eyes as the woman hugged her back, the comforting scent of lily sweeping through her nose.  
  
"Oh Miya… I missed you too…"  
  
She pulled away, and with soft fingers wiped away Misaki's tears. "Oh Miya, don't cry. We'll have a mother/daughter day, just to ourselves with no reporters or magazine editors… we'll go shopping together… and gang up on Taichi to get his hair cut…"  
  
Misaki couldn't help giggling as Taichi popped up behind them and asked indignantly, "What about my hair?"  
  
"It needs to be cut," Mimi answered lightly. Then, she cried, "Oh, Miya, what a lovely haircut! Who gave it to you?"  
  
"Some friends," she answered. She laughed as Taichi scratched his head.  
  
"Funny," he said, "I didn't notice until now…"  
  
Mimi leaned over and smacked him upside the head. "Of course you didn't notice, Taichi! You never notice anything! You're just as clueless as ever!"  
  
Taichi laughed. "I guess you're right. But, unless I'm mistaken, Mimi, that dress is from last month's line…"  
  
She frowned. "No, Tai, it's from this week's…"  
  
Taichi smacked himself on the forehead, and Misaki looked up at her mother, who smiled and hugged her.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
A/N: Enjoy? As you can tell, I'm not the biggest fan of Sora, but I guess she's okay. That's why I focus more on Taichi and Mimi. Carry on, please! 


	7. Chapter 6: And It All Goes Downhill From...

A/N: Well, I've been getting a good number of reviews. To all of you who reviewed- THANX!! I really appreciate it. You're making me happy when I'm really sad now. I just finished middle school and so many of my friends are moving away. Well, keep reviewing and make me smile!! (Yes, I just had sugar, just to let you know.)  
  
  
  
***THE PARENT TRAP: DIGITAL VERSION***  
~CHAPTER 6: AND IT ALL GOES DOWNHILL FROM NOW...~  
  
  
  
"Misa, I have something important to tell you…"  
  
Miyame, who had been extremely happy for the last couple days, looked up, curious. "What is it, Dad?" She had fallen into the habit of calling him Dad instead of Father, like she was brought up to say.  
  
"Misa… I… I have decided to…"  
  
A loud, almost obnoxious sounding honking interrupted him. Miyame whirled around to see a fancy, expensive car careen into the driveway. The colors were loud and flashy, and so was the woman that kicked the door open and stepped out.  
  
"Yamato, darling!"  
  
Miyame almost scowled, but managed to keep a blank expression. The woman had platinum blonde hair that was obviously dyed ('Even Taichi could have done it better!') and an odious aura with extremely unfashionable clothes ('Mother could teach her a thing or two!').   
  
However, though those thoughts passed through her mind, she kept her mouth tightly shut and stared disdainfully at the woman, thoughts that weren't very nice passing through her mind.   
  
She smiled, and Miyame nearly choked at how repulsive and fake it was. "Yamato!" she repeated.  
  
She leaned over, taking her father's head into her hands and kissed him.  
  
Miyame turned, shocked. How dare she! She tried to bottle up her anger, and when she thought it was satisfactorily done, turned back around and looked pointedly at the nasty red the lady's fingernails were painted, the smeared lipstick at the corners of her mouth, the over done blush, and the heavy mascara…  
  
'Mother never wears that much makeup,' she told herself soothingly. 'She likes the natural look, and she's beautiful just the same.'  
  
The lady pulled away, but kept her arms around Yamato's neck.  
  
He smiled at her. "Misa…"  
  
She looked up. "Yes, Dad?"  
  
"This is Jun Motomiya. She…"  
  
Miyame's mouth shrank into a thin line. Motomiya… where had she heard that name before? She knew she had heard it, but she just didn't know where… but she knew one thing… it hadn't been good.  
  
She focused back on her father as he said, "Misa, Jun and I, we're…"  
  
She looked at Jun, and saw a nasty smirk playing about on her lips.  
  
"Jun and I are engaged."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Misaki laughed as Mimi attempted to teach Taichi how to dance in the ballroom.   
  
"No, no, Taichi, you don't understand… left foot first… no no!"  
  
Tai sighed unhappily. "Come on, Meems, I hate this…"  
  
"So do I. But you have to learn."  
  
"I know." He leaned back and his eye fell on Misaki, who was trying to keep her giggles stifled, but wasn't succeeding. "Think it's funny, do you?"  
  
Her mother gave up. "I'm going to bed, Taichi. You can teach yourself how to dance."  
  
"But Mimi…" he began to whine.  
  
Mimi winked, and gracefully withdrew from the room.  
  
Taichi muttered under his breath, and Misaki had a sneaking suspicion that it was "Prima donna."  
  
He yawned and began to leave. "I'm going to sleep, ok Miya?"  
  
"Yes, Tai." She watched as he left the room.  
  
Misaki, extremely happy, wandered out of the ballroom and waltzed into the hallway.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
Misaki jumped, but answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Is that you, Misaki?"  
  
She sighed. "Oh. It's you, Miyame."  
  
"Listen, we've got to switch back, and quickly."  
  
At those words, Misaki's lower lip stuck out in a pout. "But that's not fair! I want to spend more time with Mother!"  
  
Miyame sounded stressed. "You don't know how much I want to stay with Dad, but something's come up… something bad…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's engaged."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Ssh! I know it's at night over there. Don't wake Taichi!"  
  
Misaki was slightly quieter. "What?"  
  
"He and this Jun woman are engaged."  
  
"Jun? Of all people! Jun?"  
  
"I know. My sentiments exactly. We have to switch back as soon as we can."  
  
"I know, but how?"  
  
Miyame suddenly groaned. "How could I have forgotten?"  
  
"What?"  
  
In an annoyed voice, she asked, "Taichi, if you're on the phone, you better speak up now!"  
  
Moments later, Misaki gasped as she heard, "Or what, Miyame?"  
  
Miyame sighed. "I forgot to tell you, Misaki, that Taichi always listens to my phone conversations."  
  
"Great, just great!" Misaki complained, hugging herself.  
  
"Misaki?" Taichi asked, his voice sounding strangled.   
  
Misaki heard her twin take a deep breath. "Taichi, the girl there is *not* me. It's Misaki. And I… I'm over at Dad's."  
  
There was a distant thump.  
  
Miyame sighed. "Well, talk to him. Call me back later, and we'll work something out."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A/N: Ooh! Drum roll please! And the next chapter is... I feel stupid; just click on the link to the next chapter. *.*  



	8. Chapter 7: Reflections And Flying Hairbr...

A/N: Okay... I know you just want to get on to the story, so I'll shut up now!  
  
  
  
***THE PARENT TRAP: DIGITAL VERSION***  
~CHAPTER 7: REFLECTIONS AND FLYING HAIRBRUSHES~  
  
  
  
Miyame angrily glared at Jun, who was tanning herself on the front porch. How dare she! That was the thought that had dominated her mind these days. How dare she!  
  
Miyame viciously drew the curtains shut, hot tears forming in her eyes. The first moment that she had laid eyes on her father, it had hit her that he and her mother made a perfect couple, and that they should stay together, that they never should have divorced.  
  
She threw herself on the bed and clenched the sheets in her hands. That Jun woman… she was just awful and nasty. It was clear that she didn't love Dad, even though she pretended to. She was just after his money, after fame.  
  
She was glad, though, that Mother was coming with Misaki. She and Taichi had let her know that they were going to reveal all to Mother, and bring her here to Japan. She and Misaki were harboring silent hopes that Dad would ditch Jun and go back to Mother, but they said nothing to Taichi.   
  
A knock on the door caused her to turn around. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Sora, Misa."  
  
"Come in, then." She heard the door open, for she had already turned back around, and stared unhappily at the misty view through the curtain.  
  
After a long silence, she heard Sora speak. "You're not Misaki, are you."  
  
Miyame turned slowly around. "What?"  
  
"You're not Misaki," the older woman repeated. "You're too… different. Your father may not have noticed, but I have."  
  
Miyame looked at her for a long moment before saying, "You're right. I'm not Misaki. I'm Miyame."  
  
Sora turned pale. "Miyame… I didn't think…"  
  
"The real Misaki is in New York City with Mother," Miyame said, turning back to the window. "We met at summer camp and switched places."  
  
Sora sat down in a chair. "I…"  
  
"Don't worry. Misaki and Mother are coming in a few days to switch us back." She finally turned. "Are you angry, Sora?"  
  
Sora was pale, but she shook her head. "No, Misak… excuse me, Miyame. I'm not angry. Just… shocked… I couldn't be angry with you… I'm your housekeeper… or rather, Misaki's…"  
  
Miyame smiled. "You're rambling, Sora."  
  
Sora smiled too. "You're right, Miyame."  
  
Miyame turned and drew back the curtains slightly. "I hate that Jun woman," she growled.  
  
Sora's voice was disdainful as she moved and sat next to her. "So do I," she said, putting a comforting arm around her. "She used to chase your father around years ago. Of course, at the time, your father just ignored her."  
  
"Did he?" Miyame asked, interested.  
  
"Of course he did. He had Mimi, then… your mother. She was beautiful… no wonder Yamato fell in love with her." She fell silent.  
  
"Why did they divorce?"  
  
Sora turned and smiled sadly. "They fought, Miyame. And to tell you the truth, your father doesn't remember what they fought about."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Misaki nervously stood in front of her mother's room. "Taichi, I don't know…"  
  
He smiled. "Just tell her, Misaki."  
  
She scowled. "I hate Jun Motomiya!"  
  
"Who doesn't?" asked Tai jokingly. Then, he grew serious. "Go and tell your mother, Misaki."  
  
She nodded. "Alright." Swallowing hard, she stepped forward and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Misaki stepped in, to see her mother sitting at the vanity, arranging her hair.   
  
She smiled as she saw her daughter's reflection in the mirror. "Oh, it's you, Miya. Ready to go on that shopping trip?"  
  
"Mother…"  
  
"…Any stores in particular?"  
  
"Mother…"  
  
"…Any boyfriends…"  
  
At that, Misaki had an idea. "Mom…"  
  
"… I think that… what did you call me?" Mimi Tachikawa turned and stared at her daughter.  
  
"Mom, I'm not Miya."  
  
"What…" she began, looking confused.  
  
"Mom, Miya's in Japan with Dad. I'm Misaki."  
  
At those words, the woman's hairbrush fell out of her hand. "You mean…"  
  
"Yes, Mom. I'm Misaki."  
  
At those words, her mother stood up and stumbled over to her. Taking her face in her hands, she asked in a choked voice, "Misaki? Is it… is it really you?"  
  
"Yes Mom. I'm your other daughter."  
  
She burst into tears. "Misaki… Misaki…"  
  
Misaki felt tears coming too. "Mom…"  
  
Suddenly, Mimi jerked her head up. "Taichi…"  
  
He stepped in, halfway done with putting on a tie. "Yeah…"  
  
"Taichi, you've been my butler for almost ten years, and my friend for way longer…"  
  
"Yeah…" he said suspiciously.  
  
"… and I trust you…"  
  
"Yup…"  
  
"So you knew that this was Misaki and didn't tell me?!"  
  
Taichi sighed unhappily. "Why is it always my fault? I didn't know until a little while ago, Mimi!"  
  
She looked at Taichi for a moment before hugging her daughter again. "Such a clueless butler… yet I can't live without him…"  
  
"Yeah. Ironing your endless supply of clothes," Taichi said sarcastically.  
  
He had to duck to avoid the hairbrush that was hurtling towards his head.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
A/N: ---- ---- ----... Do I have to say anything? 


	9. Chapter 8: Long Story... Don't Ask

A/N: Now we get to the exciting part. I have to get someone to play really creepy and suspenseful music right about now, but I haven't. ^.^; Oh well. Read on, oh faithful readers (especially ones that leave messages at the bottom) *hint hint*  
  
  
  
***THE PARENT TRAP: DIGITAL VERSION***  
~CHAPTER 8: LONG STORY... DON'T ASK~  
  
  
  
Miyame and Sora looked at each other, smiling nervously. Misaki had called secretly, and told them to get Father to come to the old summer campsite. They used a picnic for an excuse, and now nervously waited.  
  
"Sora," Miyame said, breaking the silence, "do you think they…"  
  
A horn honked, and Miyame watched as Misaki jumped out of the car. "Hey Miya!"  
  
"Hey Misa!" she called back, running to meet her twin.  
  
Taichi stepped out of the car and opened the door. "Don't trip, your Highness."  
  
Mimi stepped out. "I'll your Highness you, Taichi," she remarked.  
  
Miyame and Misaki ran to Taichi and Mimi. "Taichi! Mother!"  
  
While Mimi hugged both her daughters, Taichi stared, his heart and mind in turmoil, at the beautiful red-haired woman before him.  
  
"Sora…" he whispered.  
  
"Taichi…" she answered back, her heart in her throat.  
  
Meanwhile, Mimi smiled at both her daughters, together at last. "Oh, I haven't seen both of you together in years…"  
  
Miyame and Misaki both looked at each other before Miyame asked, "Mother… were Taichi and Sora ever in love?"  
  
At the question, Mimi's eyes grew dreamy and she put an arm around each of the twins. "Yes, girls. They were in love, very much so, in the past…"  
  
"When?" Misaki asked.  
  
"Once upon a time…" Mimi answered mysteriously.  
  
Misaki turned to Miyame. "Where's Dad?"  
  
Miyame scowled, surprising Mimi (for she was very good-tempered). "He's with that Jun woman! I can't believe he invited her along…"  
  
Both girls were suddenly aware of the tensing of their mother's arms around their shoulders. "J-Jun, girls?"  
  
"Mother, we have really bad news," Miyame said seriously.  
  
"Dad's engaged to Jun Motomiya," Misaki said unhappily.  
  
Mimi felt limp suddenly, and her daughters had to support her. Could it be? Could it be that after all these years…  
  
She shook her head and instead asked, "Does your father know yet?"  
  
Miyame shook her head disgustedly. "No. I haven't had a chance to tell him. He's always with *her*…"  
  
As if on cue, they could hear Jun laugh… a sickening sound.  
  
Miyame flinched, but asked, "Where's Taichi and Sora?"  
  
Misaki shook her head. "I don't know…"  
  
Mimi suddenly smiled, and both girls could see the romantic side of her. "I'm sure they have much to catch up on…"  
  
The three nodded to each other.   
  
"Taichi and Sora, sitting in a tree," the twins began chanting. "K-I-S-S-I-N-"   
  
"Who are you making fun of now?"  
  
Mimi's head jerked up as she heard the voice, the voice that had haunted her dreams for nearly ten years…  
  
Likewise, Yamato forgot about Jun hanging onto his arm and was only aware of the cinnamon brown eyes that looked into his own, just like he remembered them…  
  
It was Mimi who spoke first. "Hello, Yamato."  
  
"Hello Mimi."  
  
Jun tightened her hold on Yamato's arm. "Why, if it isn't Tachikawa. I hear you've made quite a name for yourself in New York."  
  
Mimi tore her gaze from Yamato's and replied politely, "Yes, Jun. In fashion."  
  
"Mimi… what are you doing here?" Yamato asked in a strange voice.  
  
"I've come to take my daughter home, Yamato," she answered.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Father, I have something to confess," Miyame said quickly. "It's not Mother's fault, it's mine. I'm not Misaki. I'm Miyame."  
  
As Yamato's shocked gaze stared at her, Misaki stepped out from where she had stood behind Mimi and said, " *I'm* Misaki, Dad. I've been with Mom for the past couple weeks."  
  
Yamato stared at each twin before his gaze fell on Mimi.   
  
She smiled softly at him. "I told you I've come to take my daughter home," she said gently. "I've come for Miyame."  
  
Yamato wrenched away from Jun and walked to both girls. He knelt in front of them both. He slowly reached out and put a hand on each of their cheeks. "Misaki… Miyame… my girls…"  
  
Mimi watched the two girls and their father, her heart in her throat. What a perfect picture this was, a picture that she had dreamed about for almost ten years… but it wouldn't last very long.   
  
She quietly walked up to them and whispered, "Miyame, we'll leave tomorrow. I'll get Taichi to book some flights…"  
  
Miyame turned violently. "No!"  
  
Mimi involuntarily stepped backwards, her eyes betraying her surprise. "Miya…"  
  
"I don't want to leave yet! Not now, not when I know what a real family is…"  
  
The woman shook her head sadly. "Oh Miya…"  
  
Misaki suddenly stood and hugged her mother. "Oh Mom, please stay for just a little while… just until we can get Sora and Taichi together…"  
  
Yamato watched as a small smile played around on his ex-wife's lips. "Alright," she said finally. "I've been telling Taichi to get a girlfriend, anyway. In that case, she can teach him to dance."  
  
She and Misaki looked at each other, and laughed.  
  
"Wha…" began Miyame.  
  
Misaki shook her head, smiling. "Long story. Don't ask."  
  
Jun, who had been silently glowering, blurted, "So where are you going to stay?"  
  
Mimi smiled. "I'm sure I can stay with some old friends."  
  
Misaki asked, "Joe?"  
  
Her twin added, "Izzy?"  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"TK?"  
  
Mimi burst into laughter. "I guess Taichi and Sora have been serenading on memory lane, hmm?"  
  
Misaki and Miyame looked at each other, smiling.  
  
Mimi said thoughtfully, "There's always Miyako, Ken, and Iori, if need be, but I think TK and Kari can have us stay for a little while… providing Taichi visits."  
  
"Oh no!" Yamato said quickly. "You can stay with Misa and me."  
  
Mimi hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. "All right."  
  
Jun looked furious, but she refused to say anything.  
  
Miyame looked at her mother. "That reminds me… how come no one told me that Taichi's sister was married?"  
  
"And how come no one told me that Uncle TK had a wife?" Misaki asked her father.  
  
Yamato ignored the pointed glares that Jun was sending him and answered, "Long story. Don't ask."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
A/N: Okey-dokey! Review please!!! 


	10. Chapter 9: Planning Mission Impossible

A/N: Another chapter for your enjoyment. Review please. It'll make my job much more enjoyable.  
  
  
  
***THE PARENT TRAP: DIGITAL VERSION***  
~CHAPTER 9: PLANNING MISSION IMPOSSIBLE~  
  
  
  
Taichi and Sora were obviously avoiding each other, much to the displeasure of the twins. They were going to have to do something about it.  
  
But first on their list of priorities at the moment was getting rid of Jun.  
  
Misaki and Miyame sat in a tree, spying on Yamato's fiance, extreme resentment etched into both faces, so they looked identical.  
  
Jun was holding tightly to Yamato's arm, and had such a look of fake sweetness on her face that Miyame couldn't help but remark, "She gives me cavities."  
  
Misaki said nothing, but thought of several nasty things that she could do to get rid of the smirk on the older woman's lips.  
  
"Misaki! Miyame!"  
  
Both girls started, turned, and looked down.  
  
Their mother waved at them from below, and both unconsciously thought of how beautiful she looked in her pink dress.  
  
"Girls, Sora and Taichi have packed us a picnic. Do you want to go?"  
  
"Who's 'us'?" Miyame asked suspiciously.  
  
Mimi looked taken aback. "Well, of course you girls are going, and me… We'll have to drag Taichi and Sora along, but that's not a big problem… Your Uncle TK and Aunt Hikari are coming… And I mentioned Miyako and Iori… it seems that Miyako is married now, to my old friend Ken, so he'll be coming too… oh, and Joe and Izzy!"  
  
"Joe and Izzy?" Misaki repeated dumbly. "Wasn't Joe in Africa and Izzy in California?"  
  
"They've come home for a visit," Mimi said happily. "Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
"What about Father?" Miyame asked.  
  
"Well, he's spending some time with Jun, so we'll just leave them alone…"  
  
As Misaki glowered, Miyame's face lit up.  
  
"I remember now!" she exclaimed. "Mother mentioned Jun when she and Taichi were talking about Aunt Hikari! Something about doomed love…"  
  
Mimi shook her head. "Dear, you weren't supposed to hear that…"  
  
"Please Mom, what were you talking about?" Misaki asked.  
  
Mimi sighed. "Well, I guess you have to know sooner or later. We were talking about a man who had been in love with your Aunt for a long time… not as long as Uncle Takeru had, but he came close… well, anyway, he was heartbroken when the two got married… poor guy, it *was* a doomed love…"  
  
"What does this have to do with Jun?" Miyame asked.  
  
"Oh girls, he was Jun's younger brother, Daisuke."  
  
At those words the girls stared at each other, shocked.   
  
Mimi shook her head before saying, "Come on, girls, the car's waiting."  
  
The two girls scrambled down, and were soon standing by their mother.  
  
"How are you doing with your matchmaking?" Mimi asked as they walked towards the house.  
  
Misaki sighed unhappily. "We do have a plan, but we haven't been able to put it in action, because they avoid each other so much."  
  
Mimi smiled. "I'm sure you'll find a way. It can't be that hard."  
  
They arrived at the car to find Taichi standing uncomfortably at the driver's side, and Sora on the other.  
  
Mimi leaned down and whispered, "I take it back. It's going to take a lot of work."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Miyame and Misaki listened with rapt attention as the adults exchanged memories.  
  
"Oh Miyako," Mimi said, "too bad I missed your wedding. It must have been wonderful!"  
  
Miyako opened her mouth to say something, but before she could utter a word Iori interrupted, "Nobody went to their wedding. They eloped."  
  
Mimi's eyes widened, looking from Miyako to Ken and back again. They were blushing furiously, and the others were trying to hide their laughter.  
  
Hikari shook her head, smiling, before she told Mimi, "Been there, done that, Mimi. Believe me, TK and I felt the same way."  
  
TK suddenly grew serious. "Anybody heard from Daisuke?"  
  
They all shook their heads. Ken was about to say something when some yelling interrupted.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
They all jumped up and hugged the tall man with blue hair and the shorter man with auburn hair that greeted them.  
  
"Oh Joe, Izzy," Mimi said, sniffling. "It's been so long!"  
  
Misaki and Miyame looked at each other.  
  
Joe's eyes fell on them. "Are these your daughters, Mimi?"  
  
Mimi nodded.  
  
Izzy smiled at them both. "Princesses, just like their mother…"  
  
They blushed.  
  
Sora asked, "What brings you to Japan?"  
  
As Joe and Izzy began a detailed description, Misaki and Miyame winked at each other. It was time to put their plan into action.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
A/N: One word- REVIEW. 


	11. Chapter 10: Old Habits Die Hard

A/N: I guess I really shadow Taiora, Kenyako, and Takari below Mimato, but I can't help it! Gomen, but please read anyway? A lot of you enjoy it, and I'm glad ^.-  
  
  
  
***THE PARENT TRAP: DIGITAL VERSION***  
~CHAPTER 10: OLD HABITS DIE HARD~  
  
  
  
Taichi arrived at the spot, huffing. What had been so important to Miyame they needed to talk in private?  
  
He smiled then, all annoyance fading away. At first, he had only stayed with Mimi so she could get back on her feet after her divorce, but then, he had grown to love Miyame like she was his own daughter. Somehow, both had managed to get him to stay as their butler, and so that's where he was now.  
  
"Taichi…"  
  
He whirled around to see the last person he wanted to see. "Sora…"  
  
"They set us up," she said quietly.   
  
"I know."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between them.   
  
"How has life been to you, Sora?" he asked finally.  
  
"OK, I guess. I only stayed with Matt as a baby-sitter, but soon, Misaki meant so much to me that I couldn't leave. I know, it's pathetic," Sora said nervously.  
  
"No, it isn't," Taichi replied. "Believe me, I know the feeling."  
  
Silence again.  
  
This time it was Sora that spoke first. "You know, it's hard to believe that Jun and Matt are really engaged. Especially if you remember long ago how Matt would hide every time he saw her."  
  
Taichi laughed at the memory. "Oh yes, you're right."  
  
A few minutes later found them sitting next to each other on a fallen log.  
  
"Those were the days," Taichi said, looking at Sora.  
  
"Yes, they were."  
  
Taichi said suddenly, "I'm sorry, Sora."  
  
She looked at him, surprised. "Whatever for, Tai?"  
  
"For being stupid and impulsive. I know I hurt you all those years ago, and I know an apology now can't fix anything… but I've regretted our argument for ten years…but my stupid pride got in the way…"  
  
He laughed, bitterness tinting his voice. "Mimi always told me to go get a girlfriend, but I think what she was really trying to say was…"  
  
"Go and apologize," Sora interrupted. "I know. Matt's been telling me that, too."  
  
They fell silent.  
  
"I'm sorry, too," Sora said without warning.  
  
Taichi finally gathered enough courage to ask a question that would change their futures forever. "Sora, do you think you could give me another chance... just as friends?"  
  
She said nothing for such a long while that Taichi grew fearful, and his fear grew as he saw a tear travel down her cheek.  
  
"Forgive me. I shouldn't have asked…" he began, standing up.  
  
She looked up at him, eyes full of tears but smiling. "Tai, you don't know how much I've wanted to hear that from you…"  
  
Taichi knelt down in the ground before her, putting his hands on her knees. "Then will you?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Yes."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"… and now they're always together, and once, Miyame even caught them hugging," Misaki said eagerly to her mother.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa smiled. "Both of you did well. These ten years of silence only delayed something written in the pages of destiny."  
  
Misaki sighed. "How romantic… pages of destiny…"  
  
Mimi hugged her daughter. "You're such a romantic… just like your father."  
  
"Dad?" Misaki choked, staring. "Dad a romantic?"  
  
Mimi smiled. "Oh yes. He was a hopeless romantic." Her eyes were dreamy, but sad.  
  
Misaki noted this and thought vigorously of the plan that had been slowly thought up with Miyame.  
  
"Misaki!"  
  
Speaking of Miyame, she was walking over to them with her father.  
  
"Misaki! Mother! Guess what?"  
  
"What?" asked Misaki.  
  
"In Taichi's pocket I saw a necklace."  
  
At this both twins squealed with delight. "Yes!"  
  
A smile was twitching at the corners of Mimi's mouth, but she asked seriously, "Now Miyame, what did I tell you about going through other people's property?"  
  
"But Mother, this is Taichi," Miyame explained. "He told me once that if I ever needed anything, I could look through his stuff. It's not like he ever notices; it's such a mess!"  
  
"Old habits die hard," Yamato remarked.  
  
Mimi gave up on suppressing her smile. "It's funny how he can keep everything clean but his own things."  
  
"Yeah, like the one time he was looking for his tie and it was hanging around his neck the whole time," Misaki chimed in.  
  
"Or the time that he thought he dropped one of Mother's necklaces down the sink," Miyame said triumphantly. "He tried *everything* to take it out, and it was only right before she came home that he noticed he had put it on the countertop."  
  
"He WHAT?" Mimi asked.  
  
Miyame blushed. "Oops. I promised Taichi I wouldn't tell, but it's too late now. It was the night of Michael's party. I heard you talking to Taichi that night. You were telling him about how Michael propo-"  
  
"Miyame, you weren't supposed to hear that," Mimi chided, cheeks pink.   
  
"Like I wasn't supposed to her about how you broke his hea-"  
  
"Miyame," Mimi said in a strained voice, "I have no memory of teaching you to eavesdrop."  
  
"Of course you don't," Miyame said, blushing. "Taichi taught me."  
  
"It all comes back to Taichi," Mimi said, sighing.  
  
Misaki, sensing that her mother was rather upset, said quickly, "Hey Miyame, will you tell me about the necklace?" and steered her away.  
  
Mimi held a hand up to her lips, trying to hold back the little cries that tried to escape as unwanted memories flew at her.  
  
"Mimi, are you alright?" Yamato asked.  
  
Mimi let out a small cry but looked up, having given up on holding them back. "No, I'm not alright, Yamato." She looked down. "I didn't think she'd remember… it was years ago…"  
  
Yamato said nothing, but looked at his ex-wife, marveling at how much she seemed to be the schoolgirl she used to be.  
  
She shook her head. "It's nothing, Yamato. It's nothing." She looked up at him, into his stormy blue eyes, and their gazes locked for what seemed eternity. Then, her gaze shifted, and she was looking past him to something behind him.  
  
"I… I better tell Miyame that we'll be leaving soon," she said, looking flustered. "Maybe in a day or two, whatever Taichi can book… Taichi will be staying here with Sora, probably… his home is in Japan…"  
  
She blushed. "I'm sorry, Yamato. I'm rambling again."  
  
He repeated his earlier words, smiling at her. "Old habits die hard."  
  
She shook her head, but wouldn't meet his gaze. "I… I'll go and tell the twins… I think you should go… and meet her…"  
  
"Meet who?" Yamato asked, confused.  
  
Mimi straightened. "Meet Jun. She's walking towards us… I'm sure you'll want to spend some time with her before your wedding… I… I…"  
  
She trailed off as Jun appeared next to Yamato and clutched his arm. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked nastily.  
  
Mimi shook her head. "No. I was just leaving." With those words, she slipped past them and walked towards where the twins were standing in front of the house.  
  
"Is she leaving? Good riddance, then," Jun said, smiling at him. "She's already stayed too long as it is…"  
  
Yamato said nothing, but stared after her.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
A/N: No, I'm not bashing Taichi! I LOVE Taichi! I just think his messiness and habits are so kawaii, and are part of his charm! Review, all people... even though you're not an avid Mimato fan, write a few sentences inside the little box if you don't like Sorato, like me... and even if you do like Sorato, do so anyway. I respect your opinion, and I hope that you will respect mine. ^.^ 


	12. Chapter 11: Drastic Action

A/N: Hey

A/N: Hey! Long time no see! I've been busy with summer school, but here's the next part. REVIEW!!

*****THE PARENT TRAP: DIGITAL VERSION*****

~CHAPTER 11: DRASTIC ACTION~

The next time Mimi saw Sora, sure enough, a necklace was nestled around her neck. She hugged her old friend and promised to keep in touch.

When she saw Taichi, she smiled softly. "Taichi Kamiya, you have been the best butler in the world for ten years. I'll miss you, but I know you're in good hands."

Taichi said sadly, "I'll miss you and Miyame…"

Mimi smiled as she watched Taichi blubber. "Oh Taichi… where's the fearless leader gone to?"

She smoothed her light blue dress over with her gloved hands. "Well, I guess I better call Miyame."

She stood in front of the door and called hesitantly, "Miyame!"

A few moments later, both twins walked out, dressed identically in a casual shirt and jeans.

"Miyame, let's go," Mimi said gently. "We'll miss our plane."

"Are you sure I'm Miyame?" a twin asked.

Mimi blinked. "Excuse me?"

"For all you know, _I_ could be Miyame," the other twin piped up.

Mimi ignored the grins on Sora and Taichi's faces, and instead asked, "This is not funny, girls. Now which one of you is Miyame?"

Both shrugged and stared innocently at her.

Yamato walked out of the house. "What's going on here?"

"I don't know which of them is Miyame," Mimi explained, feeling foolish.

Yamato stared hard at both girls before pointing to the twin on the right. "That one. I'm positive that that one's Misaki."

"Are you, Father?" she said innocently.

"Yes, Father. Are you absolutely sure?" the other added.

Yamato backed away until he was standing next to Mimi. "Your mother's going to miss her flight, girls, if you keep playing this game…"

"It's no game," a twin told them seriously. "We have a proposition for you. Only if you agree to our terms and fulfill the deal will we tell you which of us is which."

The other said, "OK. Every year, Father takes us on a camping trip in the woods… it has something to do with his past… well, anyway, if we go camping for a couple days, we'll tell you who's who."

Yamato shrugged. "I guess I could…"

"…all _four_ of us," the other twin added.

Mimi shook her head. "No, girls. Miyame and I have to get back to New York."

"But wouldn't it be tiring if you took the wrong twin to New York?" both girls smiled.

**_To be continued…_**

A/N: Hopefully no more long wait. Review please!


	13. Chapter 12: Tricked...

A/N: Another chapter

A/N: Another chapter! I repeat, I've written this whole thing out from the start. Keep reviewing, make your friends review!

*****THE PARENT TRAP: DIGITAL VERSION*****

~CHAPTER 12: TRICKED…

"I can't believe you knew about this, Taichi, and didn't tell me," Mimi grumbled, carrying things to her ex-husband's car.

"Well, you know me," he said, grinning.

"I take what I said about you being the best butler back," she shot at him, only making him laugh.

Likewise Yamato was having a similar conversation with Sora.

"SORA!"

"Geez, Matt, you know I'm not Misa's nanny anymore. As of now I'm just a family friend. Besides, I think it's funny."

"You've been hanging with Taichi too long," Matt muttered.

Both twins looked happily at each other. 

Miyame smiled. "It's perfe-"

"What's going on here?!"

Misaki scowled. "Perfect? Not anymore."

Jun stepped out of her car, looking seriously annoyed.

Yamato, a bag slung over his shoulder, told her, "It's an annual camping trip, Jun. I'm taking both girls."

Mimi slipped out of the house, carrying a picnic basket. "Here, girls," she said as she handed it to them.

Jun, extremely displeased, took in Mimi's short shorts and her tank top. "What, is *she* going too?"

"It's part of the deal," Yamato said simply, as if that would answer all questions.

"And you just expect me to be okay with it?" she asked, nearly screeching. "Well, I'm not!"

"And that's perfectly understandable," Mimi piped up, walking over to the other woman. "Why don't you come with us?"

The twins groaned in the back, but Jun ignored them.

"I think I will," she said, getting into the car.

Mimi leaned over and kissed both girls on their cheeks. "OK. Be careful and have fun."

Miyame asked, panicking, "Aren't you coming, Mother?"

She stepped back and waved, shaking her head. "If Jun is going, there's no need for me to go. I'll just stay here."

"But you can't do that!" Misaki protested.

"Well, if you aren't going there's no need for me to go," Jun said, trying to get out of the car.

Yamato was about to protest also when he met Mimi's gaze, and saw the pleading in her eyes. Sighing, he pulled out of the driveway.

The two girls stared stonily at her as the car drove away.

"Do you think that's smart?" Sora asked her as she came up behind her.

Mimi shook her head. "I just don't know, Sora. I hope everything will just work out in the end… but I just don't know."

**_To be continued…_**

A/N: REVIEW!! If I don't have at least 10 reviews no more chapters!

~Ve~


End file.
